Das sechste Schuljahr, eine Wette und die Folgen
by HiddenOne
Summary: Warum tut Sirius so, als wäre in den Ferien nichts geschehen, oder sieht er es vielleicht so, als James Sirius auch noch zu einer seeeeher blöde Wette herausfordert, die dieser auch prompt ZU ernst nimmt… SLASH !!!
1. Schulzeit und verwirrende Taten

Disclaimer: IHRZU !!!!! *auf Rowling deut*, leider sowohl Personen, als auch Schauplätze... Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und hab es auch nicht vor, also schickt mir bitte KEINE Spenden, auch wenn ihr nach der Geschichte meint, dass ich's dringend nötig hätte… -_____-  
  
Warnings: Also, tja….ne Menge Slash ne? (RL/SB RL/SS SB/LM) (finde das reicht in einer Geschichte *ggg*)  
  
... das meint wenn ihr so was nicht mögt, lohnt es sich absolut nicht die Geschichte zu lesen, allen anderen viel Spaß *smile*  
  
Note: Es tauchen ein paar Personen auf, die von mir frei erfunden werden mussten, sorry, wenn ich damit die Atmosphäre ruiniere (Anmerkung Bruder: Welche Atmosphäre???( das hat er ernst gemeint *grrrr*))…  
  
Oh ja fast vergessen, brauche immer noch ne Beta-Leserin/Leser (bitte darum auch dämliche Fehler zu entschuldigen), also wer Freude daran hat diesen Schwachsinn vor allen anderen zu lesen, bitte melden…  
  
Schulzeit und verwirrende Taten  
  
Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht rannte Sirius den schmalen Gang entlang. Den Gang? Nein, einen Gang, immerhin wusste er selbst nicht so genau wo er sich befand. Der Gang wurde plötzlich breiter und endete abrupt in einem kleinen runden Raum, in dessen Wände zwei Türen eingelassen waren. Also war er doch hier. Fuck. Von der einen Tür wusste Sirius, dass sie sich nur freitags, und auch dann nur sehr ungern öffnen ließ und die andere war nur eine Wand, die so tat als ob. Sirius lehnte sich entnervt an die Wand neben dem einzigen Fenster. Er hatte sich verlaufen, es hatte keinen Sinn mehr das zu leugnen, aber einfach zurückzugehen und womöglich James und Peter oder schlimmer *Remus* zu begegnen hielt er für noch dämlicher. An denen war er nämlich vor nicht mal 10 Minuten vorbei gerannt, als er überstürzt die Bibliothek verlassen hatte. Eine vollkommen schwachsinnige Aktion, wie er mittlerweile festgestellt hatte, denn so hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit nur noch mehr auf sich gezogen.   
  
Jenn, diese blöde Schlampe, hilflos ballte Sirius seine Hände zu Fäusten und starrte durch die verdreckte Fensterscheibe nach draußen. Ihr dämlicher Kommentar ("Sirius ist ein Arschloch. Das weiß doch jeder. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass er für irgendjemanden wirklich einmal etwas empfunden hat...") hatte ihm die Chance bei einem Großteil der Gryffindor und Ravenclaw Mädchen gekostet.   
  
Nachdem er einige Zeit aus dem Fenster geblickt hatte, ohne etwas zu sehen, bemerkte er zwei, nein drei Gestalten, die halb von der aufkommenden Dunkelheit verborgen auf die Holzhütte des Wildhüters, Troy Astin, zuliefen. Eine größere und zwei kleinere. Sirius entspannte sich etwas. Wenn Remus, James und Peter draußen herumliefen, konnte er beruhigt in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehren, schließlich konnte man nicht einfach auf dem Hogwartsgelände hin und her apparieren; außerdem hätte Peter das vermutlich sowieso nicht hinbekommen. Bei dem Gedanken, wie Pettigrew, wie er beim apparieren zur Hälfte verloren ging, musste Sirius grinsen.   
  
Mit einem Seufzen stieß Sirius sich von der kalten Wand ab. Er wusste zwar, dass seine Freunde ihn nur gesucht hatten um ihn zu Troy mitzunehmen, aber der Gedanke, dass sie das Projekt ohne ihn weiterführten, obwohl er ja eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen war, machte ihn wütend. Als er mit schnellen Schritten den Flur zurückging und um die erste Ecke gebogen war, stieß Sirius mit jemandem zusammen. Der andere Junge stolperte und wäre fast gestürzt.   
  
"Black." stellte er mit kühler Stimme erstaunt fest, hatte sich aber sofort wieder gefangen und fügte mit dem gewohnten verachtendem Unterton hinzu "Was treibst du hier, hast du dich verlaufen?" "Und du Malfoy?" knurrte Sirius "Suchst du ein Fenster um dich rauszustürzen? Damit würdest du endlich mal was Sinnvolles tun." Sirius funkelte Lucius hasserfüllt an, doch der strich sich nur eine Strähne seines langen, weißblonden Haares aus dem Gesicht und sah den größeren Jungen berechnend an. Blau wie Eis, bemerkte Sirius plötzlich, und ebenso kalt. "Nun" entgegnete Lucius mit gesenkter Stimme "Du siehst jedenfalls aus, als hättest du es versucht."   
  
Mit einem Mal bemerkte Sirius, dass er Malfoy schon seit einigen Sekunden anstarrte und wandte schnell den Blick ab. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Falls Lucius seinen Blick gespürt hatte, ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken. Als Sirius keine Anstalten machte noch etwas zu erwidern, schritt der blonde Junge mit hoch erhobenem Haupt an ihm vorbei und bog um die Ecke. Außer dem harten Klang von Lucius Stiefeln auf dem Steinboden, die sich erst langsam und dann schneller entfernten, herrschte eine unheimliche Stille.   
  
Sirius brauchte eine geschlagene Stunde um in den Gryffindorturm zurückzugelangen und wäre in dieser Zeit beinahe von einer sich gerade drehenden Treppe gestürzt, in einer Tür eingeklemmt worden und unglücklicherweise fünfmal Mrs. Norris und Huxson, dem uralten Hausmeister, über den Weg gelaufen. Als er endlich vor das Bild der alten Dame trat und mit genervter Stimme "Kürbiskrapfen" murmelte, schwang das Bild zur Seite und gab den Durchgang in den mittlerweile leeren Gemeinschaftsraum frei. Wer zum Teufel dachte sich eigentlich diese schwachsinnigen Passwörter aus, es hätte Sirius nicht gewundert, wenn das Passwort für die Slytherinkerker "Irrwichtaufzuchtstation" gewesen wäre.   
  
Eigentlich hatte Sirius vorgehabt direkt unter die Dusche und dann ins Bett zu gehen, aber vor dem Kamin saß noch eine Person, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Remus lächelte. Zwischen einem hohen Stapel dicker und verstaubter Bücher, mehreren Bogen Pergament und einer zerfledderten Schreibfeder lag ein flacher brauner Lederbeutel. Sirius musste ihn nicht hochheben um zu wissen, dass er leer war. "Was hat Troy gesagt?" Sirius bemühte sich es beiläufig klingen zu lassen. Sein Versuch sich lässig die Robe abzustreifen scheiterte an einem noch geschlossenen Knopf. Er verhedderte sich hoffungslos in dem weiten schwarzen Kleidungsstück und begann laut zu fluchen. "Warte." Erst als Remus aufgestanden war und nach einigem Suchenden geschlossenen Knopf gefunden hatte, konnte sich Sirius aus seiner Robe befreien.   
  
Das dunkelblaue T-Shirt war ihm etwas zu weit nach oben gerutscht und mit seinen verwuschelten Haaren und dem hochroten Kopf sah er aus wie ein wildes Tier. Remus fuhr sichtlich erschrocken zurück, als er das funkeln in den schwarzen Augen bemerkte. Ohne recht zu wissen was er tat, trat Sirius einen Schritt auf den zierlichen Jungen zu. Die Augen vor Angst geweitet, wich Remus noch etwas weiter zurück und stieß gegen den Bücherstapel. Bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte Sirius seine Schultern gepackt, zu sich gezogen und einen verlangenden Kuss auf den Mund gegeben. Remus spürte wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und lehnte seinen Kopf rasch an Sirius Schulter, sein hellbraunes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht.   
  
Das Porträt der fetten Dame glitt mit einem genervten Kommentar zur Seite und gab James Potter und Peter Pettigrew den Blick auf diese seltsame Szene frei. Sirius, der mit dem Rücken zum Eingang stand, sah die beiden Jungen nicht und ließ Remus beim Geräusch des über den Stein rutschenden Bilderrahmens schlagartig los.  
  
"Sirius, wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit. Sag mal hast du die Aufgaben für Wahrsagen schon gemacht?" James bemühte sich Sirius verwuschelte Haare, Remus gerötete Wangen und die über den gesamten Teppich verteilten Bücher zu übersehen. Was zum Teufel hatten die hier drin getrieben. Sirius klar, aber Remus? Und vor allem Sirius und Remus??? James verscheuchte den Gedanken so schnell wie möglich. Mit einem Nervösen Lächeln strich Sirius sich durch die langen schwarzen Haare. "Nein, äh, wann denn?" "Du warst doch in der Bibliothek, oder?" bemerkte Peter vorsichtig. In Sirius Augen trat ein gefährliches Glitzern. "Und du stehst jeden Abend vor dem Mädchenduschraum, obwohl du dich schon gewaschen hast." Peter errötete. "Ich gehe ins Bett." erklärte James schnell und fügte mit säuerlichem Lächeln hinzu "Immerhinhaben wir morgen zur Begrüßung eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde, würg, seh ich so aus, als wollte ich Gärtner werden?" Während James noch die Treppe hoch schlurfte und vor Anstrengung stöhnte, hob Sirius seine Robe vom Boden auf und folgte James ohne die beiden anderen noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.   
  
Remus kniete sich auf den Boden um die Bücher aufzusammeln. Er bemühte sich Peter den Rücken zu zu drehen, als er spürte wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Peter betrachtete den schlanken Jungen hilflos, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und suchte nach Worten. Schließlich lief er hinter James und Sirius die Treppe hinauf.   
  
Remus hielt einen Moment inne, ließ dann die Bücher, die er gerade aufgesammelt hatte wieder auf den Boden sinken und lehnte sich kraftlos gegen einen der schweren roten Sessel. Das Feuer war fast ganz heruntergebrannt. Obwohl es fast noch Sommer war und die Temperaturen vorerst mild zu bleiben versprachen, wurde geheizt. Trotzdem zitterte Remus. Die Ferien waren gerade mal eine Woche her, aber diese Zeit kam ihm unvorstellbar lang vor. Hier war alles so anders. Sirius war anders und er machte ihm Angst. Hilflos zog Remus die Ärmel seines viel zu kurzen Umhangs über die Hände und verbarg sein Gesicht darin. Er spürte wie die Enden seiner Ärmel feucht wurden, aber nicht, dass er weinte. 


	2. Von Motorrädern und einem Anfang

So da bin ich wieder, danke an Cygna, die mir diesen Schwachsinn betagelesen hat *knuddel* und alle anderen, die meine Geschichte zuende gelesen haben (vor allem Lorelei Lee und Evil*Twin, die mir reviewt haben, thanks!!!!) Also dann viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Teil...   
  
  
*Flashback*  
Sirius lachte ihn an, winkte ihn dann näher zum schwarzen Motorrad seines  
Vaters und ließ eine Hand beinahe zärtlich über den Ledersitz gleiten. "Was ist  
Remus, willst du mitfahren?" Mit einem misstrauischen Blick trat Remus an  
die Maschine heran. "Was ist mit James?" Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig.  
Sirius Hand ruhte noch immer auf dem kühlen Leder. "James?" lächelte er und sah  
den kleineren Jungen beinahe überrascht an, ein hinterhältiges Grinsen zog sich  
über sein Gesicht "Nah, wo wird der wohl sein?" Lily ... bei diesem  
Gedanken errötete Remus leicht und suchte Sirius Blick. Doch der drehte sich um,  
ging zur Garagentür und öffnete sie ohne das kleinste Geräusch. Alles in dieser  
Garage schien in perfekten Zustand und Ordnung zu sein (im Gegensatz zu  
Sirius Zimmer) und Remus war sich sicher, dass Sirius mit jedem, der hier  
befindlichen Gegenstände, umgehen konnte.   
"Also komm." der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte sich auf des Motorrad  
geschwungen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Unentschlossen blickte Remus zwischen seinem  
Freund und der nächtlichen Straße hin und her. "Und dein Vater, ich meine  
du..." er schluckte "du hast doch nicht mal einen Führerschein!" Im Licht der  
einzelnen Glühbirne, die von der Decke herabhing, glitzerten Sirius Augen  
kampflustig "Dass ich nicht fahren darf, heißt nicht, dass ich es nicht kann." Er  
ließ den Motor an. Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen kletterte Remus hinter ihm  
auf die Maschine.   
Langsam rollte das Motorrad aus der Garage auf die menschenleere Straße. Es  
musste ungefähr halb zwölf sein und der Mond schien (für Remus beunruhigend)  
hell. Er war fast wieder voll, bemerkte Remus mit einem verbitterten Lächeln  
und legte seine Hände vorsichtig auf Sirius Hüften. Dessen lange schwarze  
Haare waren zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, doch der warme Sommerwind hatte  
einzelne Strähnen daraus gelöst. Manchmal war Remus fast eifersüchtig auf diese  
Haare, seine eigenen waren noch nicht lang genug um einen Zopf zu machen.   
Kaum hatten sie das Ende der Wohnhaussiedlung erreicht, ließ Sirius den  
Motor aufheulen und raste auf einem unebenen Feldweg an dunklen Wiesen vorbei.  
Vor Schreck schlang Remus seine Arme fester um den großen Jungen und verbarg  
sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter. Der Wind wehte ihm Sirius Harre ins Gesicht,  
seine Hände, die er vor Sirius Bauch überkreuzt hatte, zitterten ein wenig.  
Eine Mischung aus Angst und Euphorie ließ ihn laut auflachen. Der Geruch von  
frisch gemähtem Heu vermischte sich mit dem von Sirius. Es war alles so  
unwirklich, so schön. Remus wünschte sich fast sie würden nie anhalten, als Sirius  
mit einem lauten Lachen das Vorderrad in die Luft riss. Remus schrie entsetzt  
auf. Das Motorrad schleuderte leicht, Sirius ließ das Rad wieder aufsetzen  
und beschleunigte. Zu beiden Seiten rauschten nun schwarze Bäume vorbei, darauf  
folgten wieder Felder. Remus nahm das alles nach einer Weile nur noch  
schemenhaft war.   
Plötzlich bremste Sirius das Motorrad ab. Kurz vor einem am Wegrand  
stehenden Baum hielten sie.   
Remus keuchender warmer Atem strich von der Aufregung beschleunigt an Sirius  
Hals und Ohr entlang. Sein glühender Körper war noch immer gegen ihn  
gepresst. Das weiche Leder von Sirius Hose war an der Stelle, wo sich die beiden  
Körper berührten, heiß und Remus konnte nicht anders, als eine Hand von Sirius  
Bauch zu lösen und langsam sein Bein hinauf zu streichen um sich zu  
vergewissern, dass das Leder dort kühler war. Sirius bemerkte auf einmal, dass er den  
Atem angehalten hatte, stieß mit einem Zittern die Luft aus und bemühte sich  
das Kribbeln, das sich durch seinen Körper zog, zu ersticken. Die Hand seines  
Freundes ruhte nur Sekunden zwischen seinem Bein und Hüftknochen, doch dieser  
Moment genügte um eine Flut von Bildern durch Sirius Kopf zu jagen.   
Remus im Freibad, als James und er den Jungen gezwungen hatten vom  
Fünfmeter-Brett zu springen; die Verzweiflung auf seinem geröteten Gesicht; Remus, wie  
er am ganzen Körper zitternd aus dem Becken stieg; das Wasser, das ihm den  
schlanken Hals hinab rann; seine schmalen Schultern; die vorwurfsvollen Augen;  
die bebenden Lippen.  
Sanft strich Remus Nasenspitze über seinen Hals und atmete gegen die bloße  
Haut aus. Sirius Hände verkrampfen sich um die Lenkergriffe, er schloss  
angespannt die Augen, aber auch das verhinderte seine Erektion nicht. Hilflos stieß  
Sirius einen stummen Seufzer aus, als versuchte er dem Druck in seinem  
Körper nachzugeben. Remus Hand strich zitternd über den Hosenbund und dann über  
die nackte Haut unter Sirius Hemd. Die kühlen, vor Nervosität feuchten Finger  
hinterließen brennende Spuren auf der glatten Oberfläche. Sirius glaubte unter  
dieser Berührung zu zerbrechen. Ohne Vorwarnung schwang er ein Bein über den  
Lenker und trat zwei Schritte in die Dunkelheit. Sein Herz schien wild  
entschlossen aus seinem Körper ausbrechen zu wollen, er presste mit ungläubigem  
Gesicht eine Hand auf die Stelle.   
Was zum Teufel brachte ihn so aus der Fassung? Remus war einer, einer von  
vielen, er war nicht der erste, den er hatte und er würde sicher nicht der  
letzte sein. Remus. Sirius warf einen raschen Blick zu dem Motorrad seines Vaters  
und dem Jungen, der es mittlerweile an den dicken Baumstamm gelehnt hatte  
und ihn scheinbar beunruhigt beobachtete. Wusste Remus, was er vorgabt hatte und  
wenn, wie lange schon und warum war er dann überhaupt mit ihm gefahren?  
Sirius schüttelte schnell den Kopf um die Fragen los zu werden.  
Im Licht des fast vollen Mondes schimmerte Remus helle Haut fast weiß, er  
schien zerbrechlich, so unendlich kostbar. Fast schämte sich Sirius den Jungen  
zu begehren. Mit ihm in der Nacht durch die Gegend zu fahren, meldete sich  
Sirius klarer Menschenverstand (ja er hat so was) zu Wort, der konnte ja nicht  
ganz klar im Kopf sein, dafür würde er bezahlen müssen. Mit einem überlegenen  
Lächeln drehte er sich um und ging auf Remus zu. Dieser erwiderte das  
Lächeln unsicher, ohne eine Spur von Misstrauen. Das tat Sirius weh, wie leicht  
könnte man ihn verletzen... er würde das nicht tun, das hoffte er zumindest,  
aber es gab Leute, die mit so etwas keine Hemmungen hatten.   
Noch bevor er den letzten Schritt auf ihn zugehen konnte, trat Remus vor,  
zog ihn, beide Hände in den Nacken des größeren Jungen gelegt, zu sich herunter  
und küsste ihn schnell auf den Mund. Einen Moment schien Sirius wie  
erstarrt. Erst als die Lippen sich von seinen lösten und Remus Gesicht einige  
Zentimeter zurückwich, schlang Sirius sein Arme um den schlanken Körper. Remus würde  
ihm gehören, zumindest heute Nacht.   
Ein warmer Sommerwind fuhr durch ihre Haare. Der nächste Kuss war noch sanft  
und die Unschuld, die von der zaghaften Berührung ausging, jagte Sirius  
einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ein weiterer Kuss folgte. Sirius Zunge fuhr ohne,  
dass er es selbst gemerkt hatte, über die zarten Lippen des anderen und  
forderte Einlass. Remus hielt einen Moment inne. Doch kaum hatte er seinen Mund  
ein wenig geöffnet, ließen Sirius Lippen von seinen ab und verfolgten eine  
unsichtbare Linie von seinem Mund, an sein Ohr und den Hals hinab in seine  
Halsbeuge. Remus Hände verkrampften sich schmerzhaft in Sirius Hals und Haaren,  
aber anstatt von seinem Opfer abzulassen, suchten sich die feuchten Lippen den  
Weg zurück zu denen des anderen. Sie lagen kaum aufeinander, als eine Zunge  
gegen Remus Zähne stieß, doch als er seinen Mund so weit öffnete, dass seine  
Zähne einen Spalt weit voneinander wichen, war sie wieder verschwunden.  
Stattdessen spürte er wie Zähne an seiner Oberlippe knabberten. Er hob seinen Kopf  
noch etwas höher und schob seine eigene Zunge zwischen den Zähnen durch. Kaum  
hatte sie Sirius Lippen berührt, wurden diese etwas weiter geöffnet und eine  
andere Zunge traf auf die von Remus.   
Er schmeckte nach Remus, bemerkte Sirius und lächelte in den Kuss hinein,  
genauso wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, ein ganz leichter Geschmack von  
Zahncreme… hatte Remus sich extra vorher die Zähne geputzt? Diese Tatsache machte  
Sirius stutzig. Hatte er das alles erwartet? Oder sogar geplant? Falls ja,  
würde Sirius dafür sorgen, dass der Plan sich geringfügig änderte, er hatte  
nicht vor dem unerfahrenen Jungen die Initiative zu überlassen…  
Mit einem Mal vertieft Sirius den Kuss noch etwas und ließ gleichzeitig  
seine Hände geschickt über den feingliedrigen Körper auf Remus Hüfte gleiten.  
Erschocken zog dieser seine Zunge aus dem fremden Mund zurück, was Sirius  
allerdings lediglich dazu veranlasste ihm mit der seinen zu folgen. Völlig  
unvermittelt, wie es Remus erschien, hielt Sirius inne. Seine Hände strichen über  
Remus schmale Hüfte nach vorne und seinen Körper hinauf. Der leichte Druck den  
der schwarzhaarige Junge ausübte, genügte um Remus Körper ein Stück von  
seinem zu entfernen.   
Die Augen noch halb geschlossen blinzelte Remus ungläubig zu Sirius hinauf.  
Der schob den Jungen mit Leichtigkeit auf das Motorrad zu und hob ihn auf den  
Sattel. Remus lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den harten Baumstamm hinter sich. Das  
Gesicht vom Schatten des Baumes und einigen gelösten Haarsträhnen verborgen,  
trat Sirius zwischen Remus Beine und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Die  
schwarzen Haare kitzelten Remus Hals und Nase und er musste kichern. Der große Junge  
sah ein wenig erstaunt auf, dann verzog er seinen Mund zu einem  
geheimnisvollen Lächeln und küsste Remus Ohr, Hals und Gesicht, schien dabei jede Stelle  
zu berühren, sparte seine Lippen aber völlig aus. Seine Hände fuhren  
scheinbar ruhelos die schwarze Jeans des anderen entlang, streiften dabei wie  
zufällig den Reißverschluss und die Wölbung darunter. Remus zitterte unter seinen  
Berührungen, vergrub seine Hände im Hemd seines Freundes.   
Für einen Moment verschwand der helle Mond hinter einer Wolke, nur die milde  
Nachtluft umhüllte die beiden Gestalten. „Sirius…" protestierte Remus mit  
schwacher Stimme um die rastlosen Lippen des anderen zurück zu fordern. Die  
übrigen Worte, die vielleicht noch aus seinem Mund gefolgt wären, blieben  
unausgesprochen, als Sirius Zunge erneut hinein glitt. Seine kräftigen Hände  
öffneten mit wenigen geübten Griffen Remus schwarze Jeans und strichen langsam  
unter dem Hosenbund entlang bis sie sich auf dem schmalen Rücken wieder trafen.  
Remus legte den Kopf in den Nacken und hielt die Luft an. Zärtlich aber  
bestimmt zog Sirius seine Hüfte zu sich heran, so dass Remus fast wieder auf dem  
Boden stand. Der schwarzhaarige Junge fuhr gleichmäßig Remus Hüften hinunter  
und streifte ihm dabei mühelos die Jeans ab. In den Augen des Jungen bemerkte  
Sirius Faszination und ungläubige Hilflosigkeit. Nein, so hatte Remus sich das  
ganze sicher nicht gedacht und dieser Gedanke entlockte Sirius ein  
siegessicheres Grinsen.   
Bevor Remus das allerdings bemerken konnte, bewegte sein Freund seine eigene  
Hüfte gegen ihn und fuhr gleichzeitig mit einer Hand an seinem entblößten  
Oberschenkel hinauf. Er stieß keuchend einen Schwall heiße Luft aus, die  
unerträglich in seiner Lunge gebrannt hatte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Genau  
in dem Augenblick als Sirius rechte Hand die Erektion, diesmal eindeutig  
bewusst, streifte verschlossen seine Lippen die des anderen. Dafür war Remus  
fast dankbar, denn obwohl weit und breit niemand in der Nähe war, wollte er  
nicht laut aufstöhnen müssen.   
Wieder wanderten Sirius Küsse seinen Hals hinab. Sein warmer Atem drang  
durch Remus T-Shirt, während seine Hände nun auch die Shorts hinunterzogen.  
Sirius Lippen verweilten Sekunden auf Remus flachem Bauch. Sekunden die Remus  
zwischen wachsender Erregung und kraftloser Verzweiflung verbrachte.   
Das alles lief eindeutig nicht so, wie er es wollte, klar es war schön, zu  
schön, aber er wollte doch Sirius zeigen, dass, na ja dass er es auch …  
konnte… Was war das für Sirius? Machte es ihm Spaß ihn zu verführen? Natürlich, er  
als sein Freund sollte wissen, dass Sirius nun wirklich kaum einen  
Gelegenheit unbeachtet ließ, was ihn auch öfters in Schwierigkeiten und unschöne  
Spitznamen eingebracht hatte, aber das hier, war er etwa auch nur…   
Weiter kam Remus mit seinen Überlegungen einfach nicht, denn in diesem  
Moment begann Sirius Zunge sein Glied zu umspielen. Remus sog erschocken die milde  
Nachtluft ein und nahm wieder den schwachen Geruch von gemähtem Gras war. An  
das was folgte konnte Remus sich nur noch teilweise erinnern. Sirius  
kräftige Hände, die seine Hüfte von seinem Mund wegdrückten und ihn behutsam auf den  
Motorradsitz hoben. Sirius Zunge, wieder an seinem Glied, nein diesmal auch  
seine Lippen, die es verlangend umschlossen und spielerisch wieder freigaben.  
Ja, Sirius spielte mit ihm, aber das spielte in Remus Denken in diesem  
Augenblick keine Rolle, solange er verdammt noch mal nicht aufhörte.   
*Flashback end* 


	3. Die Wette und einige unvorhergesehene Er...

So, hier wär dann der dritte Teil, *Cygna-chan fürs betalesen knuddel*, hoffe dieser Teil gefällt euch, ist nicht ganz so kitschig *drop* nun ja dann mal los...  
  
  
Die Wette und einige unvorhergesehene Ereignisse  
Einige dieser Szenen tauchten ohne Sinn oder Zusammenhang in Remus Traum auf, den er nach dem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte. Er erwachte schweißgebadet und war immer noch etwas erregt. Die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes waren fest zugezogen und er hatte die Enden vorsichtshalber noch unter der Matratze festgesteckt. Er wusste zwar, dass der Stoff nur unzureichenden Schutz bot, aber das Mondlicht und wenn möglich auch das Schnarchen der anderen auszusperren, verschaffte ihm eine gewisse Beruhigung.   
Tatsächlich hasste er Schlafsäale. Wenn überhaupt wollte er sich sein Schlafzimmer nur mit einer Person teilen müssen, und vor allem noch mit einer ganz bestimmten. Remus lächelte in seine Kissen. Mit einer Hand zog er den Vorhang ein Stück zur Seite und lugte hinaus. Der Mond warf einen schmalen Streifen weißes Licht auf den Boden und obwohl es ziemlich dunkel war konnte Remus ohne Mühe Sirius' Gestalt ausmachen. Natürlich, dachte Remus mit bitterem Lächeln, die Vorhänge sperrangelweit offen, wie denn auch sonst.   
Plötzlich kam Remus der durchaus verlockende Gedanke einfach zu Sirius ins Bett zu kriechen und an seinem warmen Körper wieder einzuschlafen. Zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen ertappte er sich dabei wie er ernsthafte Anstalten machte, sein Bett zu verlassen. Irgendwie war sein Körper seinem Denken heute voraus. Na ja eigentlich war das in Sirius Nähe immer so…  
Remus seufzte ergeben und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Jetzt konnte er ganz bestimmt nicht mehr schlafen, nicht mit dem Ständer.  
Nicht einmal fünfeinhalb Stunden später wurde die Zimmertür rücksichtslos aufgerissen und schwang mit einem lauten Knall gegen das Fußende von Peters Bett. James trat sichtlich gut gelaunt ein, trat an Sirius Bett und schüttelte seine nassen Haare aus. Einen Moment tat sich unter dem Deckenhügel nichts, doch plötzlich schnellte Sirius Arm mit einem Kissen bewaffnet darunter hervor und traf James so hart im Nacken, dass dieser verblüfft Luft holte. Nach einigen Sekunden folgte dem Arm auch ein Gesicht, das mit abschätzendem Grinsen sein Werk betrachtete.   
„Schon wieder zurück?" fragte Sirius und versuchte ein Gähnen unterdrücken. „Hmm" machte James, setzte ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf und versuchte Lilys Stimme nach zu ahmen. „Aber James das geht doch nicht, du musst langsam zurück, James bitte, wenn dich jemand hier sieht…" Er verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Tja" Sirius gähnte in sein Kopfkissen und wollte sich wieder umdrehen, doch James zog ihm kurzerhand die Bettdecke weg. Unglücklicher Weise hatte Sirius aber auf der halben Decke gelegen, so dass er durch den Ruck herumrollte und mit dem Oberkörper unsanft auf dem Parkettboden landete; seine Beine folgten. Etwas erstaunt sah er zwischen einigen wirren Haarsträhnen zu James auf, der von der Tatsache irritiert schien, dass Sirius sich genau in der richtigen Position befand um ihm die Füße zu küssen.  
In diesem Augenblick streckte Remus, von dem Krach geweckt, sein verschlafenes Gesicht zwischen den Vorhängen durch und erstarrte. Seine Augen weiteten sich merklich, als er Sirius erkannte er und sah ungläubig von ihm zu James. „Was?" stammelte er. Remus Hände verkrampften sich im Vorhangstoff und rutschten langsam von der Matratze ab. Mit einem hässlichen Ratsch gab der dunkelrote Stoff nach. Die Unterarme des Jungen schrammten über die Holzkante des Bettes, aber sein Blick war noch immer starr auf die beiden anderen gerichtet. Sirius sah erschrocken zu Remus hinüber, der ähnlich wie er selbst auf dem Boden lag. Es war unmöglich für Sirius den Ausdruck in seinen Augen auf diese Entfernung zu deuten. „Re… Remus!" brachte er schließlich hervor und ärgerte sich sofort über den schuldbewussten Unterton. Ohne etwas zu erwidern rappelte sich Remus auf, zwang sich seine Augen von Sirius abzuwenden und rannte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Eiskaltes Wasser strömte durch seine Finger und die Unterarme hinab. Remus zuckte zusammen. Die gesamte Unterseite seiner Arme war von der Bettkante abgeschürft und brannte als das Wasser darüber floss. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hielt die Arme weiter unter den Wasserstrahl.  
//Sirius// er schluckte //verdammt, warum tat er das, Moment, Sirius hatte nichts getan, oder? Und wonach sah das aus, nur weil es Sirius war, heißt das noch nicht, dass…//Remus schüttelte schnell den Kopf, betrachtete sein Spiegelbild und strich sich eine leicht gelockte Strähne hinter das rechte Ohr.   
//Natürlich, Sirius hat genau drei Hobbys: Musik, Motorräder und Sex. Da man in Hogwarts weder Motorradfahren noch Musikhören kann, bleibt Sirius schließlich nur letzteres, was zwar auch indirekt verboten ist, aber darum kümmert sich eigentlich niemand und Sirius „vor allen anderen" (erst recht) nicht.//  
Da Remus nicht vorhatte den ganzen Morgen auf der Herrentoilette im Gang zwischen dem Verwandlungslehre-Zimmer und den Klassenraum für Zauberkunst zu verbringen, beschloss er sich noch einmal die Teile des Schlosses vor der ersten Stunde anzusehen, die für seine Verhältnisse noch nicht erforscht waren. In den Speisesaal wollte er nicht, erstens hatte er keinen Hunger und zweitens wollte er weder James noch Sirius über den Weg laufen. //Was hab ich mir da nur gedacht?! Verdammt ich glaub doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Sirius auch noch versucht James rumzukriegen!!!// Nein, aber er hatte es geglaubt.  
Remus lief eine Reihe von Fluren und Gängen entlang, bis er zu einer Abzweigung kam, von der ein Weg in die Nähe des Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraumes führte und der andere über enge verschlungene Gänge und Treppen in die Kerker. Einen Moment war Remus, als käme ein eisiger Luftzug von unten herauf. Die Kerker. Außer in den Zaubertrankstunden und einigen mehr oder weniger amüsanten nächtlich Ausflügen war er nie dort unten gewesen.   
Ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken stieg er die erste Treppe hinab. Remus' Schritte hallten von den Wänden des schmalen Ganges wider. Ein schepperndes Geräusch zu seiner rechten, rief ihm wieder in Erinnerung, dass er sich noch immer in feindlichem Gebiet befand; ein unterdrücktes Fluchen folgte. Remus glaubte die Stimme zu kennen. Er lauschte. Nichts. Mit klopfendem Herzen betrat Remus den feuchtkalten Flur. Der Zaubertrank-Klassenraum befand sich eine Treppe weiter unten, hier war er noch nie gewesen. Langsam tastete Remus sich an der Wand entlang. Der Gang war nur spärlich mit ewig brennenden Pechfackeln beleuchtet und das flackernde Licht ließ seltsame Schatten auf dem Boden tanzen.   
Plötzlich gab die Wand unter dem Druck seiner Hand nach. Remus stolperte in die Richtung, wo eben noch Wand gewesen war und landete in einem hell erleuchteten Raum. Hastige Schritte näherten sich. Er wurde grob am Arm gepackt und dann blickte er in ein Paar schwarze Augen, die unmittelbar zurückstarrten. „Lupin!" stellte eine Stimme fast erschrocken fest. Wieder hatte Remus das Gefühl sie zu kennen. Er nickte benommen. „Was bei Merlin hast du hier zu suchen?" Kaum war der drohende, beherrschte Ton in die Stimme zurückgekehrt, wusste Remus wem sie gehörte. „Snape?" fragte er ungläubig und rieb sich den Ellenbogen, auf dem er gelandet war. Dann sah er sich neugierig um. Severus war hinter einen schmalen Schreibtisch getreten und musterte ihn.   
Erst nachdem Remus die Regale an der Wand, die verschiedenen Kessel und Abmessungsgeräte, Zutaten, den Kamin und eine ungeheure Sammlung alter Bücher genauer betrachtet hatte, wurde ihm klar wo er sich befand. „Ist das, äh…. Ich meine, ist das dein Labor?" Remus warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in Severus' Richtung. Dieser verzog seine Lippen zu einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln. „So in etwa, ja. Aber was hast du hier verloren?" Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Suchst du vielleicht Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke? Die Gryffindors haben halt einfach kein Händchen für diese spezielle Art der Magie." Fügte er mit überlegenem Lächeln hinzu. „Tja, äh… nein." Remus fiel einfach nichts Intelligenteres ein und er spürte wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Severus seufzte gelangweilt und schritt zu einem kleinen Kessel, der gut 50 cm über dem Feuer hing.   
„Und was…" Remus brach ab, ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber und setzte sich auf die dunkle Tischplatte. Neben ihm stand eine Messingschale mit Schlangenhäuten. Plötzlich glaubte Remus zu wissen, was Snape da eben heruntergefallen war, doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, stand Severus vor ihm und zischte „Runter." Remus war so erschrocken, dass er überhaupt nicht wusste, was der schwarzhaarige Junge meinte. „Runter. Von. Diesem. Tisch." Das war klarer. Sofort rutschte Remus vom Schreibtisch, was allerdings zur Folge hatte, dass nur wenige Zentimeter eisige Kerkerluft sein Gesicht von dem des anderen trennten. //Snapes Augen… genauso schwarz wie die von Sirius und doch irgendwie… anders.// Remus wurde schwindlig, seine Beine schienen nachzugeben, er griff hinter sich auf die Tischplatte, stieß gegen die Messingschale und hielt die Luft an. Scheppernd rollte das Metall über den Steinboden. Severus wand kurz seinen Blick von ihm ab. Diesen Moment nutzte Remus und flüchtete zur Tür, die von dieser Seite der Wand aus gesehen, völlig normal wirkte.   
Dann drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte. „Kannst du mir in Zaubertränke vielleicht doch helfen?" Er warf dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Doch Severus war über die Frage so verblüfft, dass sich die Andeutung eines ehrlichen Lächelns auf sein Gesicht schlich. „Warum nicht…" erwiderte er, bemühte sich aber seine Stimme gleichgültig klingen zulassen und fügte schnell hinterher: „Heute Abend?" Remus sah etwas irritiert aus und sofort bereute Severus seine Worte, doch dann lächelte der schlanke Junge unsicher. „Warum nicht…" wiederholte er Severus' Worte.  
  
Die Große Halle war nur spärlich gefüllt, die wenigen frühstückenden Schüler saßen in kleinen Gruppen an den langen Tischen und waren entweder noch halb am Schlafen oder machten vor dem Unterricht noch nicht erledigte Aufgaben. James und Peter traten ein und gingen zum Gryffindortisch; Sirius trottete sichtlich schlecht gelaunt hinterher und die Tatsache, dass er Remus nirgendwo entdecken konnte, besserte seine Laune nicht gerade.   
Mit wütendem Blick musterte er die Slytherins, auf der Suche nach jemandem, der so aussah, als würde er gerne einen kleinen Streit beginnen. Er musste sich einfach irgendwie abreagieren. Plötzlich bemerkte Sirius einen eisigen Blick aus der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Saales.   
Lucius, Lucius Malfoy. Sirius starrte grimmig zurück und ballte unbewusst die Hände zu Fäusten. //Dieser eingebildete Flachwichser.// „He!" James rüttelte seinen Freund unsanft an der Schulter, dann folgte sein Blick dem von Sirius. „Soso." grinste James. Den Rest des Frühstücks, das für Sirius aus einer Tasse schwarzem Kaffee bestand (obwohl er eigentlich keinen Kaffee trank, er hatte einfach die Kanne genommen, die am nächsten stand), sagte James nichts mehr.  
Auf dem Weg hinter das Schloss zu den Gewächshäusern erklärte James plötzlich: „Du kriegst Malfoy nicht rum." Sirius blieb stehen und schnappte nach Luft. „Was bitte?" zischte er. „Wollen wir wetten?" Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln zog sich über Sirius' Gesicht. „Wenn du verlieren kannst..." 


	4. Ein Streit, ein Kuss und einsame Gedanke...

So, da bin ich wieder, ich weiß, das hat ne ganze Weile gedauert, aber ich hoffe den Rest kann ich mir schneller von der Seele schreiben…  
Liebe Grüße an die netten Leute die mir reviewt haben (desswegen schreib ich ja auch weiter *smile*)  
Das wären tädedetä *fanfare nacham*: Lorelei Lee, Cygna, Lilith L. Lethe und Evil Twin Danke danke danke  
Viel Spaß dann…  
Ein Streit, ein Kuss und einsame Gedanken  
Die Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde verlief nahezu ereignislos. Sirius machte der  
kleinen, etwas pummeligen Molly ein Kompliment und beobachtete Remus, der mit  
Peter an einem jungen Ephelielplänzchen herumzupfte. Der einzige Lichtblick  
in der gesamten Stunde war Weasleys Versuch Mrs Harriesons Feuerblumenbusch  
etwas Wasser zu geben, der damit endete, dass besagtes Gewächs sich selbst in  
Brand steckte und Mrs Harrison sich gezwungen sah, das Gewächshaus zu  
evakuieren. Kurz: Sie hatten gut 50 Minuten frei. Remus murmelte etwas, das nach  
„Aufsatz in der Bibliothek vergessen" klang und lief hastig die Stufen zum  
Gemeinschaftsraum (nein, nicht zur Bibliothek) hinauf. James war nirgendwo zu  
entdecken und mehr als 10 Minuten nur mit Peter zu verbringen erschien Sirius als unerträglich. Allerdings machte sich mittlerweile sein Magen aufgrund des  
ausgefallen Frühstücks bemerkbar. Er entschloss sich, in die Küche zu gehen und nach ein oder zwei Brötchen, Waffeln und Pudding, oh ja ... Pudding zu fragen.   
Sirius war nur noch zwei Abzweigungen und einen halben Gang von der Küche  
entfernt, als aufgeregte Stimmen aus dem linken Flur seine Aufmerksamkeit  
erregten. Anscheinend bemühten sich zwei oder mehrere Personen eine hitzige  
Diskussion so leise wie möglich zu halten. Sirius blieb stehen, hielt den Atem an und lauschte. Doch die einzelnen Wortfetzen, die er aufschnappte ergaben  
einfach keinen Sinn. „Was glaub…" „Tradition… wie weit" „Sie verstehen…" „Sehen sie es endlich ein."  
Diese Worte waren deutlich und ohne die geringste Zurückhaltung gesprochen.  
„Oder" fügte dieselbe Person hinzu, Sirius hörte eine Tür unter Quietschen  
aufschwingen. „sie werden es bereuen." Dann wurde die Tür wieder unsanft  
zugeschlagen und harte Schritte kamen den Gang hinunter, auf Sirius zu. Stiefel. Sirius erstarrte. Die Stimme, diese verdammte Stimme, das war doch… Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick um die Ecke und starrte genau in Malfoys Gesicht. Dieser kam kaum einen halben Meter vor ihm zu stehen und sah den schwarzhaarigen Jungen beinahe überrascht an. „Glauben sie nicht sie könnten mir drohen, Mr. Malfoy." Schrie der stellvertretende Schulleiter, der hinter Lucius aus seinem Büro gekommen war mit zitternder Stimme. Doch der gebieterische Ton litt unter einem Anflug von Hysterie. Lucius drehte sich ruckartig zu dem kleinen, etwas plump wirkenden Zauberer um und eine Strähne des für die Malfoys typischen weißblonden Haares streifte Sirius Wange als dieser in den Gang trat um Professor Filch zu sehen. Anstatt etwas zu erwidern, stieß Lucius ein scheinbar amüsiertes Lachen aus, das Sirius das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Gleichzeitig ging von Lucius' Körper ein betäubender, sanfter Duft aus, den Sirius zwar kannte, aber nicht zuordnen konnte. Die hellblonden Haare schienen vor  
Elektrizität zu knistern. Ohne recht zu wissen, was er tat, machte Sirius einen Schritt auf den schlanken Jungen zu, so dass sein Gesicht fast den Schleier von Haaren berührte, der sich frei über dessen Schultern und Rücken ergoss. //Seit wann trägt Malfoy seine Haare offen?// Schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf. Genau in diesem Augenblick, als Sirius seine Hand hob um das faszinierende Schauspiel zu berühren, drehte sich Lucius wieder um, eindeutig entschlossen den Professor und sämtliche Drohungen einfach stehen zu lassen. Stattdessen fand er sich unmittelbar vor Sirius wieder, der vor Schreck die Luft anhielt.   
Lucius erstarrte. Dies war der erste Augenblick, an den er sich erinnern  
konnte, in dem er absolut sprachlos war. Er musste ein wenig den Kopf heben um  
Black in die Augen sehen zu können und das war ihm mehr als unangenehm. Erst  
nach ein paar Augenblicken bemerkte er die kräftige Hand, die sich um seinen  
Oberarm geschlossen hatte. Ein wütendes Funkeln trat in seine Augen, doch anstatt zurückzuweichen verstärkte Sirius seinen Griff noch. Empört über diese  
ungewohnte Behandlung stieß Lucius ein leises Keuchen aus. Die schwarzen Augen  
glitten ruhelos über seine verspannten Gesichtszüge, versuchten beinahe verzweifelt irgendwo zu verweilen und fanden nirgendwo Halt.  
Mit diesem hilflosen Ausdruck gefiel ihm Black beinahe wieder.  
Hilflosigkeit. Er hatte Black in der Hand, in diesem Moment hatte er ihn völlig in der Hand.   
Fast unbemerkt strich eine feingliedrige Hand über Sirius' unordentlich  
zugeknöpfte Robe //So gehen Gryffindors mit ihren Sachen um.// in dessen Nacken und zog sein Gesicht nach unten. Kühle Lippen legten sich auf die von Sirius und noch bevor Lucius' Zunge folgen konnte, hatte Sirius seinen Mund geöffnet und ließ die seine über die Lippen des anderen in dessen Mund gleiten. Sofort wich Lucius zurück und drückte Sirius' Oberkörper mit den Handflächen von sich, schob aber ein Bein zwischen die Knie des schwarzhaarigen Jungen und lächelte überlegen. Der stellvertretende Schulleiter, Professor Filch, verließ mit eiligen Schritten den Korridor, ohne den beiden Jungen mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig zu widmen.   
Lucius sah dem kleinen Mann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach. Diesen Moment  
der Unaufmerksamkeit nutzte Sirius um Malfoy wieder zu sich zu ziehen. Dieser  
gab nach.  
Der Oberschenkel des schlanken Jungen fuhr durch die rasche Bewegung über  
Sirius'Schritt. Überrascht stieß Sirius Luft aus. Lucius schien über seinen  
Erfolg amüsiert und strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen, für Sirius viel zu langsam,  
die Knopfleiste von Sirius' Robe hinunter und senkte beinahe schuldbewusst  
den Blick, als er über die Stelle fuhr, an der sein Oberschenkel noch immer  
gegen Sirius gepresst war. Er war hart.  
Lucius lehnte seine Wange an das Ohr des anderen und atmete ruhig, lächelte  
und zog sein rechtes Bein etwas zurück, während seine Hand geschickt die  
Innenseite von Sirius' Oberschenkel hinaufstrich.  
//Fick mich, bitte, jetzt.// Sirius musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, diesen  
Gedanken nicht laut auszusprechen, doch als die schlanke Hand zurück und  
über seine Erektion strich, verließ ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen Sirius' Mund, ein  
Laut, der Malfoy eindeutig sagen musste, dass er ihm gehörte, in diesem Moment  
zumindest, wenn er das nicht schon gewusst hatte.  
Sanft strichen Lucius' Nase und Mund an seinem Hals vorbei und sein heißer  
Atem floh über Sirius' Haut. Verzweifelt versuchte Sirius die Zunge aufzuhalten, doch aus seiner Kehle kam nur ein heiseres Krächzen. Und eigentlich wollte er auch gar nicht, dass Lucius aufhörte, aber unter der rastlosen Bewegung glaubte er den Verstand zu verlieren, oder noch schlimmer, die Kontrolle.   
//Lucius, ich habe ihn Lucius genannt.//Sirius biss sich vor Schreck bei  
dieser Erkenntnis auf die Zunge. Verdammt er wollte Lucius, nein Malfoy,  
verbesserte er ich in Gedanken, doch flachlegen, aber nicht selbst das Opfer werden, das passte doch nicht zu ihm, zu seinem Ruf.  
Plötzlich packte Sirius die schlanken Arme, riss Lucius herum und rückte ihn  
gegen die Wand. Überrascht schnappte der blonde Junge nach Luft und sucht  
Sirius Blick. Die dunklen Augen befanden sich immer noch unmittelbar vor ihm  
und Lucius entdeckte zu seiner Befriedigung den verwirrten Ausdruck in ihnen.  
Sirius presste ihn so fest gegen den rauen Stein, dass seine Schultern bereits  
jetzt schmerzten, doch Lucius verzog keine Miene, hob den Kopf und sah  
Sirius herausfordernd an. Sirius leckte sich kurz über die Lippen, schmeckte das Blut auf ihnen und zog seine Hände ruckartig zurück, als habe er sich  
verbrannt.   
Lucius rutschte ein Stück an der Wand hinab, beobachtete den schwarzhaarigen  
Jungen, der sich gerade umdrehen wollte und fragte in fast beiläufigem Ton  
„Heute?" Sirius zögerte einen Moment und blieb mit dem Rücken zu Lucius  
gewandt stehen. „Kerker. Der Gang links hinter Merlin." Fügte Lucius mit  
gesenkter Stimme hinzu. //Merlin?// Sirius glaubte sich verhört zu haben, aber das spielte ja eigentlich keine Rolle, er würde sowieso nicht hingehen. Wenn  
schon, schlug ER ein Treffen vor. //und Malfoy wird natürlich nicht kommen,  
sondern in seinem Scheiß-Keller sitzen und sich einen ablachen, also hat sich das erledigt.//   
Ohne Antwort verließ Sirius den Korridor und zwang sich keinen Blick zurück  
zu werfen. Lucius wollte sich wieder aufrichten, doch kaum spannte er seinen  
Rücken an, zog sich ein pochender Schmerz von der Stelle, wo er gegen die  
Wand geprallt war, durch seinen ganzen Körper. Er hielt die Luft an, um zu  
verhindern, dass ein Stöhnen über seine Lippen kam und ließ sich an der Wand herab auf den Boden gleiten. „Black!" stieß er kraftlos hervor, doch Sirius war bereits den nächsten Gang hinuntergelaufen, die Schritte verhallten in dem  
hohen Gemäuer. Er, Lucius Malfoy, hatte die Kontrolle verloren, er hatte sein  
Opfer, seinen Feind falsch eingeschätzt. Der größte Fehler, der einem Malfoy  
unterlaufen konnte:   
Selbstüberschätzung.  
Mit vor Wut zitternden Fingern strich er sich einige lose Strähnen aus dem  
Gesicht. Das würde ihm nicht noch einmal passieren. Black würde ihm gehören.  
  
Die Sonne schien (für Remus viel zu freundlich) durch das halboffene  
Turmfenster. Einen Moment war Remus versucht aufzustehen und das Sonnenlicht  
auszusperren. Er saß mit angezogenen Knien vor einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte in den leeren Kamin, der vor ein paar Minuten noch gereinigt worden war. Es roch nach kalter Asche und Rauch. Ein ekelerregender Geruch.  
Vorsichtig schob Remus die Ärmel seiner Robe nach oben und betrachtete die  
Abschürfungen an seinen Unterarmen.   
Einige der knapp vier Wochen alten Narben waren wieder aufgerissen. Doch  
zwischen diesen waren noch andere, die frischer waren und das waren die  
Verletzungen, die immer noch brannten. Den Schmerz der Wunden, die er sich als Bestie selbst zufügte, hatte er zu ertragen gelernt, hatte es lernen müssen, aber die Schmerzen, die er sich bewusst zufügte, um abzulenken, um sich selbst zum Täter, nicht zum ewigen Opfer zu machen, waren zu viel.  
Remus glaubte unter dem zu zerbrechen, was er sich selbst zuzuschreiben  
hatte. //Solange er keine Schuld hat, wenn ich ihn liebe, kann er auch nichts  
dafür, wieso sollte er ausgerechnet auch mich Rücksicht nehmen? Verdammt…//   
Remus spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen und wischte sich, wütend  
über sich selbst, mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Was wenn Sirius ihn so  
sah? Sirius weinte nicht, er nahm das alles nicht so ernst, er nahm ÜBERHAUPT  
NICHTS ernst! Vor allem nicht das, was in den Ferien geschehen war.   
Mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei schlug Remus auf den dicken Teppich und  
wünschte sich gleichzeitig es wäre nackter Stein, damit er den Schmerz spürte,  
der ihn wieder zur Vernunft bringen würde. //Ich weine nicht! Scheiße! Ich  
werde nicht wegen etwas weinen, an das er keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr  
verschwendet hat, etwas, das so verdammt falsch gelaufen ist.//   
Remus stand auf. Er atmete schwer, die milde Luft schien kaum in seinen  
Körper zu dringen. Besser wäre es im Winter gewesen, wenn die eisige Luft so in den Lungen brannte, dass man keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.  
//Er bedeutet mir einen Scheißdreck! Genau wie alle anderen!// Remus  
erstarrte.  
  
Sirius trat beinahe geräuschlos durch das Porträtloch. Er bemerkte das  
offene Fenster am anderen Ende des Gemeinschaftsraums und schüttelte noch halb in Gedanken den Kopf. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf die zusammengekauerte  
Gestalt, die halb an den schweren dunkelroten Samtsessel gelehnt auf dem Boden saß.  
Sirius blieb stehen. //Remus, natürlich nicht in der Bibliothek…// Er verzog  
seinen Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. Erschrocken über seine eigene  
Reaktion, biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Genau in diesem Augenblick stieß der Junge auf dem Boden einen Wutschrei aus.   
Sirius hielt die Luft an. //Remus?// Plötzlich stand sein Freund vor ihm und  
sah ihn, scheinbar erschrocken, mit geröteten Augen an. Sirius Black konnte  
diesem Blick nicht standhalten. Verwirrt, vorwurfsvoll, verletzt und  
anklagend. //Was?// Sirius' Augen weiteten sich. Instinktiv zog Remus, der den Blick bemerkt hatte, die Ärmel über die Unterarme und Hände, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ging betont langsam an Sirius vorbei aus dem Raum.   
Ein sanfter Wind ließ die Vorhänge vor dem offenen Fenster hin und her  
schaukeln, ein leises Rascheln war das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass die Hauselfe immer noch mit der Reinigung des Raums beschäftigt war.   
//Was… was soll denn das?// Hilflos sah sich Sirius im Raum um, doch er war  
alleine. „Remus?" flüsterte er fast und kam sich gleichzeitig ziemlich albern  
vor. 


	5. In den Kerkern und auf dem Turm

In den Kerkern und auf dem Turm  
  
Der sanfte Lichtkreis, den die kleine Kerze über die aufgeschlagene Seite eines uralten Buches malte, flackerte kurz, als Snape plötzlich aufstand und den Raum mit eiligen Schritten durchquerte. Remus drehte den Kopf etwas um ihm nachzusehen, doch als er merkte, dass er sich hätte umdrehen müssen, lies er sein Kinn wieder auf die verschränkten Arme sinken, die so bequem wie möglich auf der Holzplatte des Schreitischs lagen. Etwas zu bequem, wie er mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen feststellte. Das Dämmerlicht, das mit Ausnahme des Schreibtisches und dem offenen Kamin überall herrschte, machte ihn schläfrig.  
  
//Zehn Minuten hat er gesagt…// Wütend schnaubte Remus in seinen Robenärmel. Es schien mal wieder alles schief zu laufen. Warum konnte nicht einmal alles so klappen, wie er es geplant hatte, aber das wäre einfach zu schön gewesen. Man beschließt einfach ein neuer Mensch zu werden und dann läuft alles wie von selbst. Beneidenswerterweise gab es Menschen, bei denen das der Fall zu sein schien.  
  
Eine gedämpfte Explosion aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes riss Remus aus seinen Gedanken. Erschocken wandte er sich zum Kamin um. //Severus?// „Snape?" Das Bild, was sich ihm dort bot, hätte im Gryffindorturm für mindestens eine Woche Gesprächsstoff gesorgt. Severus Snape, größte (und einzige) Hoffnung Professor Venerys, saß mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der sowohl Erstaunen, als Verärgerung deutlich zeigte, neben dem nun dunkelviolett lodernden Feuer, eine Schöpfkelle in der linken Hand und die halblangen Haare wirr im Gesicht, während der kleine Kessel über den Boden rollte. Grau-braune Flüssigkeit bildete eine große Pfütze und floss in die Fugen. Jedes mal, wenn der dünne Henkel auf den unregelmäßigen Steinboden traf, erklag ein helles Kicken. Snape sah vom Kessel zum Feuer und wieder zurück, als könnte er noch nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war.   
  
Dann warf er Remus einen wütenden Blick zu. „Na los, fang schon an zu lachen." Snape bemühte sich beherrscht zu klingen, aber sogar durch den ganzen Raum konnte Remus das Zittern in seiner Stimme hören. „A… Alles in Ordnung?" Remus machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf ihn zu, blieb aber vor dem kleinen See stehen und sah Snape fragend an. „Sieht das für dich so aus? Ja?" Knurrte Snape, holte tief Luft und begann im nächsten Augenblick heftig zu husten. Remus kniete sich neben die Flüssigkeit auf dem Boden und versuchte einen eventuellen Geruch festzustellen. „Ist das Zeug etwa giftig?" „Sollte es…" Snape wurde von einem Hustenanfall unterbrochen. „Sollte es eigentlich nicht." „Aber wenn, dann sollten wir zum Krankenflügel, ich bringe ..." Remus war in gebührendem Abstand um die grau-braune Lache herumgegangen und packte Snape am Arm.  
  
„Nein." Stieß dieser fast panisch hervor und fügte dann als er Remus erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte etwas ruhiger hinzu. „Nein, nicht nötig." Remus ließ seinen Arm los und bereute es im nächsten Augenblick. Die perfekte Chance und er hatte sie mal wieder verpasst. Anstatt Snape noch einmal zu berühren, was Remus einfach zu plump vorkam, wandte er sich wieder dem missglückten Trank zu. „Und was…" Seine eigene Stimme kam Remus hier unten viel zu laut vor. Flüsternd fuhr er fort. „Was genau sollte das werden?"  
  
Snape zögerte und beobachtete Remus argwöhnisch während er langsam aufstand um das Desaster aus einer anderen Perspektive begutachten zu Können. „Auftrag von Professor Dippet."   
  
Remus nickte als wüsste er nun genaustens worum es sich handelte und gab sich mit der Erklärung zufrieden.   
  
„So eine Scheiße." Wütend schob Sirius das Schachbrett von sich in die Mitte des Tisches und starrte wortlos in Richtung Fenster. //Schon wieder verloren. Fuck. So ein verdammter scheiß Tag.// „He, alles klar Sirius?" James beugte sich über den Tisch zu Sirius hinüber, stieß dabei ein paar Schachfiguren um, die darauf empört zu schimpfen begannen, und versuchte ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Gerade als James Sirius an der Schulter rütteln wollte, knurrte dieser „Ja! Ja verdammt, es ist alles in Ordnung." Mit einem Seufzen lies James sich wieder in seinen Sessel sinken und suchte nach einem geeigneten Thema um das Gespräch fortzusetzen. „Wo ist eigentlich Remus, wollte der dir nicht das mit Zauberkunst erklären?"  
  
In dem Moment als Remus' Name fiel, erstarrte Sirius, ballte dann seine großen Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte verzweifelt sich zu beruhigen. Zwecklos. „Es. Ist. Mir SCHEIß EGAL wo er ist! Klar!?!" schrie er plötzlich und funkelte James dann wutentbrannt an.   
  
Einige Augenblicke war es fast völlig still im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, nur das Feuer im Kamin knisterte ein wenig. Eine kleine Gruppe Viertklässler sah erschocken zu ihnen herüber und begann dann aufgeregt zu tuscheln. Arthur Weasleys älterer Bruder warf den beiden Jungen einen missbilligenden Blick zu und widmete sich dann wieder seinen Zaubertrankaufgaben. Die Jägerin des Quidditchteams, Fances Anderson, klopfte ihrer hustenden Freundin, die sich vor Schreck an einem Plätzchen verschluckt hatte, auf den Rücken.  
  
James sah seinen Freund verwirrt an und versuchte freundlich zu lächeln, doch als er Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck näher betrachtete beschränkte er sich auf die Frage. „Was hast du eigentlich? Du kannst es mir doch sagen." „Einen Scheißdreck werde ich dir sagen." Zischte Sirius, stand auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Porträtloch.   
  
Kaum hatte der Durchgang sich wieder hinter ihm geschlossen, war es still. Beinahe unheimlich still. In einem Bild gegenüber der fetten Dame stand gerade ein alter Zauberer mit Lesebrille und studierte ein kleines Buch. „He." Versuchte Sirius auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Der Mann sah fragend auf. „Wie viel Uhr ist es?" Der alte Mann blinzelte, sah dann neben sich auf seinen Schreibtisch und antwortete mit heiserer Stimme „Fast neun mein Junge, was treibst du denn noch so spät auf dem Gang." Ohne eine Antwort lief Sirius den Gang hinunter.   
  
Die Kerker. Jedes Mal wenn er die Kerker betrat, dankte Sirius dem Sprechenden Hut in Gedanken, dass er in nicht nach Slytherin gesteckt worden war. Allein die Luft hier war unerträglich. Sirius bemühte sich auf der Mitte der Treppe zu gehen, damit er die feuchten Wände nicht berührte, doch an einigen Stellen wurde die Treppe so eng, dass es sich einfach nicht vermeiden lies. Wieso war er auch nicht die Haupttreppe gegangen, dort kannte er sich besser aus und hier… Sirius warf einen angewiderten Blick auf seinen Robenärmel und stieg dann weiter die Treppe hinab. //Merlin…Merlin. Was soll der Scheiß// Sirius sah in einen etwas breiteren Gang zu seiner Rechten. Gerade als er sich entschlossen hatte, hier mit der Suche nach „Merlin" zu beginnen, erfüllte ein gedämpfter Knall den Korridor.   
  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn und entschied sich für den linken Gang.   
  
Der war etwas breiter, aber dafür gerade so hoch, dass man aufrecht gehen konnte. //Seltsame Architektur.// Im Abstand von drei oder vier Metern säumten steinerne Standbilder mehr oder weniger berühmter Zauberer den Gang, so dass es aussah, als stützten sie die Decke mit ihren Köpfen. //Geschmacklos.// Seltsamer Weise schien die Luft in diesem Gang etwas frischer, die Steine glatter und dennoch verrieten die Spinnenweben an den Statuen, dass sich hierher auch die Hauselfen nur selten verirrten.  
  
Lustlos trottete Sirius den Flur entlang und hielt halbherzig nach einer Statue Ausschau, die dem berühmten Merlin ähn… //Merlin.// Sirius blieb überrascht vor einem Standbild aus Onyx oder irgendeinem anderen schwarzen Stein stehen und sah sich verstohlen zur Treppe, von der er gekommen war, um. Es war wieder völlig still. Mit kleinen Schritten ging er auf die Statue zu und sah an Merlins rechter Seite vorbei auf eine völlig normale, graue Steinmauer. „Gang? Von wegen Gang." Schnaubte er und tastete langsam den kalten Stein ab. //Malfoy, wenn du mich verarschst, kannst du was erleben, das schwöre ich dir.//  
  
Sirius schlug vor Wut und Enttäuschung mit einer Faust gegen die Wand und erstarrte. Mit einem leisen knirschen glitt ein Teil der Wand hinter Merlin zurück und gab einen schmalen Durchgang frei. Ohne zu zögern trat Sirius hindurch und fand sich auf einer schmalen Wendeltreppe, die weit nach oben führte, wie weit war von hier aus unmöglich abzuschätzen.  
  
An der Stelle eines Treppengeländers folgte der Körper einer unterarmdicken Schlange dem Treppenverlauf. Sie war aus dem gleichen Stein, wie schon das Standbild Merlins und schien sich im flackernden Licht der Fackeln über den rauen Stein zu kriechen. Am Fuß der Treppe, genau unter Sirius Füssen war eine Messingplatte in den Boden eingelassen. „Tam serpentibus meis in caelo duco." Da Sirius Lateinkentnisse allerdings nicht sehr ausgeprägt waren, stieg er ohne die Inschrift weiter zu beachten, über die Platte hinweg und machte sich daran die Treppe empor zu steigen.   
  
Es ging leichter als er angenommen hatte, die Stufen schienen unter seinen Füssen hinweg zu fließen und selbst als er nach einiger Zeit vor einem offenen Durchgang ins Freie ankam, spürte er nicht die geringste Anstrengung. Die Aussicht, die sich Sirius bot, war überwältigend und seltsam vertraut. Weit unten begann der Verbotene Wald, mit der Hütte des Wildhüters, der gerade seinem Nachfolger, einem ungewöhnlich großen Jungen, irgendetwas an einem wilden Eber, oder etwas ähnlichem, erklärte. Weiter in der Ferne lagen im leichten Dämmerlicht endlos Wiesen und Wälder und vor all dem, stolz und einsam hob sich eine schlanke dunkle Gestalt gegen den Abendhimmel ab. Langes, blondes Harr fiel über die Schulter, den Rücken hinab und tanzte im böigen Wind. Erst als Lucius sich umdrehte wurde Sirius bewusst, dass er nicht vor, sondern auf den Zinnen stand. Panik erfasste ihn.  
  
„So führe ich meine Schlangen in den Himmel." Seine ruhige Stimme war lediglich ein Flüstern. „Was…" Sirius starrte ungläubig auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot. "Was zum Teufel tust du da Malfoy?" schrie er plötzlich und stürmte im nächsten Augenblick vorwärts, packte den blonden Jungen am Oberarm und riss ihn von der Brüstung herunter. Lucius verlor das Gleichgewicht und stieß vor Überraschung einen heiseren Schrei aus.  
  
Der harte Aufprall jagte Lucius einen stechenden Schmerz durch die Schulter und den Hinterkopf, obwohl er dort erstaunlich weich gelandet war. Einen Moment hielt er die Augen geschlossen und sah noch immer den schwindelerregenden Abgrund vor sich, in den er eben geblickt hatte. Sirius aufbrausende Stimme riss ihn in die Realität zurück. „Hast du sie noch alle Malfoy?" schrie er, hielt kurz inne und fügte dann etwas leiser wie zu sich selbst hinzu „Du könntest tot sein. Was ist eigentlich los mit euch, seid ihr alle lebensmüde?" Das letzte Wort hatte Sirius aggressiver ausgesprochen, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Er warf Lucius einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch der sah ungläubig zu ihm auf.   
  
Die Worte sickerten langsam in Lucius' Bewusstsein und plötzlich, als er sich seiner Lage wieder bewusst wurde, richtete er sich auf und seine Züge nahmen augenblicklich den gewohnten arroganten Ausdruck an. „Was denkst du eigentlich wer du bist, Black?" So sehr er sich auch bemühte belustigt zu klingen, er spürte, dass seine Stimme zitterte und er war sich sicher, dass auch Black das kaum entgangen war.  
  
„Du…" Sirius schnappte nach Luft „Du wärst fast von diesem scheiß Turm gesprungen!" „Glaubst du?" Sirius sah ihn irritiert an. „Du glaubst also wirklich, dass ein Malfoy den Freitod wählt?" „Was weiß ich. Deine Familie interessiert mich einen scheiß Dreck, Malfoy!" „Oh, Sirius." Lucius klang überrascht. „Du kannst ja richtig edelmütig sein, für ein Schlammblut." Fügte er mit einem überheblichen Lächeln hinzu.   
  
Sirius packte seine Schulter, stieß ihn hart auf den Steinboden und presste Lucius' Oberkörper mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf den Stein. Dieser würgte ein erschrockenes Keuchen hervor. „Du. Wirst. Mich. Nie wieder. Beleidigen. Verstanden?" knurrte Sirius, während er sich weit nach unten über Malfoys Gesicht beugte.  
  
Remus zögerte einen Moment. Schon wieder eine Chance verpasst. Warum konnte er eigentlich nichts durchziehen? //Wenn du etwas wirklich willst, dann wirst du es auch bekommen.// Wer hatte das gesagt? Niemand den er kannte vermutlich. Zum Glück, denn Remus hasste diesen einfachen Satz. Was konnte er denn dafür, dass es nicht alles so einfach verlief, wie für andere Leute?  
  
„Sev… Snape" verbesserte Remus sich und spürte, wie im die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. //Das sieht man in diesem violetten Licht sowieso nicht, also…// versuchte Remus sich selbst zu beruhigen. Severus, der den Kessel in eine Ecke gestellt hatte und missgelaunt den Boden betrachtete, sah fragend zu ihm hinüber und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper. Da Remus nichts einfiel, was er jetzt hätte sagen können, ging er mit unsicheren Schritten auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu, bis ihre Gesichter unmittelbar voreinander waren. Misstrauisch wich Severus mit dem Oberkörper ein Stück von Remus ab und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu seinem Schreibtisch. Bevor Remus recht wusste was er tat, hatte er eine Hand in Severus Nacken geschoben, zog ihn zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn behutsam auf die Lippen. //Er wird dich töten, er wird dich dafür töten.// schoss es Remus plötzlich durch den Kopf und er ließ erschocken die Hand sinken.   
  
Severus starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, doch Remus wich nicht zurück, aus Angst seine Beine würden ihn nicht mehr tragen. Mit einem Mal enspannte sich Severus Gesichtsausdruck und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über seine Mundwinkel, bevor er Remus' Kuss unsicher erwiderte. 


End file.
